The Difference Between Now And 10 Years Ago
by Dee Kyou
Summary: Para vongola decimo membahas hal tidak penting dan tidak berguna. Suck at summary. Liat langsung aja deh…..


**The Difference Between Now And 10 Years Ago**  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction  
KHR © Amano Akira-sensei  
Story © Dee Kyou  
Rating : K  
Genre : Humor  
Character : D18(just mention), Vongola Decimo  
Warning: alur gak jelas, OOC bertebaran, typo menyebar  
Summary : Para vongola decimo membahas hal tidak penting dan tidak berguna. Suck at summary. Liat langsung aja deh…..

* * *

**.**

Hibari Kyouya di umur 26 tahun sangat berbeda dengan Hibari Kyouya di umur 16 di umur 26 tahun jauh lebih kuat daripada Hibari di umur 16 tahun. Hibari di umur 26 tahun jauh lebih tenang daripada Hibari di umur 16 tahun. Dan apa kalian tahu apa perbedaan yang paling besar? Hibari di umur 26 tahun lebih sering tersenyum, well biarpun senyum sadis, dari pada Hibari di umur 16 tahun. Dan pemikiran inilah yang membuat Tsuna mengadakan rapat (yang tidak penting dan tidak berguna) bersama para guardiannya minus Hibari.

"Hei, apa kalian tahu, kenapa Hibari-san sekarang lebih sering tersenyum dibandingkan Hibari-san 10 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Tsuna yang kini sudah berusia 24 tahun itu.

"Mungkin karena dia senang bisa membantai banyak mafia tak berguna?" jawab Mukuro asal.

"Mungkin juga. Dia kan maniak bertarung." Tambah Gokudera. Tumben-tumbenan Gokudera menyetujui pendapat Mukuro.

"Well, ada kemungkinan seperti itu sih. Tapi sepertinya bukan itu penyebabnya." Tsuna merasa jawaban Mukuro dan Gokudera masih belum benar, mengingat dia memiliki intuisi super.

"Mungkin dia sadar kalau tersenyum itu menyenangkan? Senyum kan sebagian dari iman…." jawab Yamamoto makin asal.

"Itu lebih tidak mungkin, Yakyuu Baka!" sanggah gokudera.

"Dia merasa senang dan bahagia bisa bersama dengan kita?" jawab Ryohei.

"Itu lebih tidak mungkin!" sanggah Tsuna, Mukuro, Gokudera dan Yamamoto bebarengan.

"Cinta?"

Tsuna, Mukuro, Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Ryohei langsung menoleh ke arah Lambo yang mengeluarkan pendapatnya tadi.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Lambo?" Tanya Tsuna memastikan.

"Aku bilang "cinta", Tsuna-nii. Mungkin saja Hibari berubah karena cinta kan? Cinta dapat mengubah segalanya." Jawab Lambo.

"Termasuk kau yang mau diduakan oleh Reborn, kan?" Tanya Mukuro sambil tersenyum licik.

"Eh? Heeeehh!? Benarkah itu, Lambo!?" Tsuna panik mendengar ternyata Lambo memiliki hubungan dengan mantan tutornya, terlebih lagi diduakan.

"Ap-apaan sih, Tsuna-nii. Mukuro, kau sudah janji merahasiakannya kan?" protes Lambo. Tsuna langsung lemas mendengar perkataan Lambo.

"Aho ushi! Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh ini! Kau tahu hubungan Reborn-san dan Fon-san bagaimana kan!?" ujar Gokudera mengingatkan Lambo sambil mengguncang-gungang bahunya.

"Hayato, tenanglah." Ujar Yamamoto menenangkan Gokudera.

"Aku tahu. Tapi mau gimana lagi!?" ujar Lambo hampir menangis. Ryohei langsung menepuk dan mengelus kepala Lambo.

"Kalau kau serius, aku akan mendukungmu, lambo." Ujar ryohei mendukung Lambo.

"Arigatou, Ryohei-nii." Ujar lambo.

"Maa, maa…. Lambo punya kebahagiaannya sendiri. Kita harus mendukungnya." Tambah Yamamoto sambil menepuk pundak Lambo lembut.

"Arigatou, Takeshi-nii."

"Oya, oya. Tadi kita membahas Kyouya-kun, lalu kenapa kita malah jadi membahas Lambo?" Tanya Mukuro mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'_Ini semua Karena kau duluan yang membuka pembicaraan ini, nanas bodoh!'_ batin Lambo kesal.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kenapa Kyouya-kun bisa berubah, Lambo?" Tanya Mukuro lagi.

"Yare, yare. Begini, Hibari lebih sering tersenyum sekarang karena dia jatuh cinta. Bukankah cinta akan membuat seseorang semakin sering tersenyum? Sama seperti Aho-Dera yang sering jadi sering tersenyum kalau di dekat Takeshi-nii dan Ryohei-nii yang tersenyum sendiri kalau melihat surat-surat dari Hana-nee." Ujar Lambo.

"Heee…. Benarkah itu, Gokudera?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Aho ushi! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" sanggah Gokudera dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu hal itu, Lambo?" Tanya Ryohei tak percaya. Lambo tersenyum, mengingatkan Tsuna pada senyum licik Reborn, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa Lambo hanya menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya.

"Oya, oya? Sapi kecil kita sudah bisa main rahasia-rahasiaan ternyata.." Mukuro tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baik, baik. Jangan diteruskan lagi. Aku rasa tidak mungkin Hibari-san berubah begitu saja hanya karena cinta. Lagipula aku tidak yakin dia bisa jatuh cinta—" Tsuna terlihat ragu mengatakan pendapatnya.

'_Tidak! Itu mungkin saja!' _ Gokudera bicara dengan matanya pada yang lainnya.

'_Oya, oya. Hanya orang itu yang terlintas dalam pikiranku.'_ Tambah Mukuro.

'_Yare, yare. Karena itu kubilang, Hibari berubah karena cinta.'_ Tambah Lambo.

'_Extreme! Hibari bisa jatuh cinta to the xtreme!'_ tambah Ryohei.

'_Maa, maa…. Sepertinya memang orang itu yang merubah Hibari.'_ Tambah Yamamoto.

'_Ya! Cuma orang itu yang bisa merubah Hibari-san.'_ Sambung tsuna.

'_DINO-SAN!' _batin Tsuna dan yang lainnya kompak.

.

Di tempat lain

"Haaaccchuuu…." Dino menyeka hidungnya.

"Anda flu, Boss?" Tanya Romario.

"Tidak. Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku. Mungkinkah, Kyouya?!" ujar Dino bersemangat.

"Itu tidak mung— Boss! Boss?! Anda mau kemana!?" panggil Romario.

"Menemui Kyouya!" jawab Dino sambil berlari menuju Vongola HQ.

**.**

- OWARI (Dengan gaje-nya) -

**.**

* * *

Dee : ahahahaha….. Agak gaje ya?

Kyou : emang gaje! Elu kan author paling gaje.

Dee ; ehehehehe…. Makasih….

Kyou : dasar gk ngerti disindir! Kok elu bisa kepikiran buat fic aneh ini?

Dee : yaaah…. Waktu Dee nonton KHR yang future arc, kan ketemu sama Hibari TYL… nah 'Hibari TYL itu kok jadi sering senyum yah', begitu piker Dee…

Kyou : terus, kok bisa kepikiran kalau Dino yang buat Hibari makin sering senyum?

Dee : hm…. Dino-sama kan sering banget senyum….

Kyou : nyengir lebih tepatnya.

Dee : biarin aja! Nah, Hibari kan pacar Dino-sama, jadi wajar kalau Hibari sedikit tertular senyum dari Dino-sama….

Kyou : beneran tuh, Dino?

D : itu benar… Kyouya jadi sering senyum karena aku juga sering tersenyum padanya…

18 : jangan ngayal kau!

Dee : buktinya, kenapa kamu jadi sering senyum di dunia TYL, Kyouya-chan?

18 : itu… itu karena… pokoknya, bukan karena makhluk ini! *nunjuk Dino*

Dee Kyou + D : *inner* dasar tsundere.

18 : hmph!

Dee : well, mind to review, minna-san?


End file.
